


cheetos

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 用了群里的@困倦的麻婆豆腐 的一个口嗨。当恶魔猎人吃零食的时候他们在想什么？
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> 用了群里的@困倦的麻婆豆腐 的一个口嗨。当恶魔猎人吃零食的时候他们在想什么？

《Cheetos玉米片》

月牙瘦瘦地勾在黑蓝天空的边上，就像深色大理石板上多了个缺口，如果用灯泡照照看，也许会变透明。但妮可没有开灯，凌晨两点的时候她坐在洗手池旁，对水龙头时不时的呻吟或者凹槽里的汽水空罐视若无睹，甚至懒得把焊接面罩从汗湿的脑袋上取下来，那让她看上去像是在顶着汽车人首领的胸大肌。她的粗布围兜上遍布烧焊锻打时火星飞溅的痕迹，还有各种各样的水迹，散发出难闻的气味，有来自魔物的，也有来自工业用品的。她说：“你老家那个小地方有什么吃的，要很堕落的、很恶魔的小吃，说说看？”

在她说话的同时，食中两指夹着的烟屁股在她脑门旁边转了两圈，流萤飞过似的，倏尔照亮了眼镜，反光盖过厚重的黑眼圈。一天八杯浓缩咖啡和两大包卷烟的情况下就别想要洁白如瓷的牙齿了，忽视随风飘来的口臭吧。就算没有这些表象，尼禄也能看得出她的亢奋——疲倦得像是失望一样，颅骨比石头还沉重，脑子却在疯狂地打转，被困在错综复杂如同迷宫的武器设计图里；最重要的是她吐字的方式，响亮得来却含糊不清。他怀疑她现在饿得要死，又因为喝了防冻剂而神经错乱。然而妮可只是随手用扳手敲了下洗手池下方，滴滴答答的漏水声就停止了。她可还醒着呢。

尼禄咳咳两声，心知肚明此时妮可要的不是什么风土人情，也不是什么灵感助燃，她要的是有个力量能把卡在滑轨或者齿轮之间的注意力拖出来。在不需要打怪的时候，尼禄等同于搬运工、点唱机按钮、递烟借火小弟、新装备的试验田，大力皮实还不添乱。他对被赋予的角色定位没有多少意见，于是他先说普罗旺斯鱼汤，这个故事用来哄孤儿院里的小鬼头们睡觉再好不过了：从前有个骗吃骗喝的流浪汉，浑身上下掏得出来的财产只有一根四寸长的铁钉。到达新的村庄的时候，他就想方设法借来一口锅子，并寻来柴火啊、石头啊，堂而皇之地架在广场正中，宣称要把这根钉子投入清水里，为大家烹煮出美味的鲜汤。

妮可加入到讲述中来，她说：“第二个被投进清水里的肯定是但丁切下来的蜥蜴尾巴，就那个，小山那么大一条，长着象牙戴着枷锁的两栖类禽兽？叫什么来着。”

“贝希摩斯，上帝的烤鳄鱼，随便你怎么叫。”尼禄皱了皱眉毛，“每家每户都被花言巧语引诱着往大锅里添上一点材料。”

  
“放点土豆，放点燕麦，还有洋葱番茄，卖相不好的鱼虾贝海带什么的，再往乳白滚烫粘稠的汤汁上撒点牛至、罗勒或者迷迭香，人人都有份。听上去太大团圆，太可爱了。”妮可用旧烟头擦亮了新的香烟。

  
尼禄说，“谁知道呢，也许它是大家喝过的最好喝的汤，等流浪汉离开了之后没人能再次烹煮出来，于是村子里的人一辈子都要记得曾经有个普罗旺斯来的骗子。”

  
“别，别告诉我，他往汤里加入了爱，”妮可发出哄婴儿的啊嘟嘟嘟的声响，笑得十足可憎，不过谁又会从实心眼里的讨厌她呢，“告诉我一些纯正的恶魔吃法吧，还是说教会地方只吃圣餐的？”

  
“你想听什么，饿向胆边生的王八蛋们带着小刀潜进海里挖出了鲸鱼的眼睛那样的传说吗？”

尼禄摸黑——并不是纯然的黑暗，工作间里幽微的烛光和外头半死不活的街灯都足以让普通人类行走——收走了茶几沙发地板上的零食袋子、牛奶盒子、泡面杯子，都是空的。他在手缝公仔的屁股下面找到一包Cheetos，封口完好无损，玉米糊糊在食用棕榈油炸成型后再撒上橙红色的干酪粉，这就是眼下唯一的选择了。尼禄在空荡荡的回忆宫殿里穷凶极恶地抓住过往的游魂，特别是披着“食物”外皮的那几个。妮可在围兜上蹭了蹭手心和手背，伸手进袋子里去，再掏出来的时候五根指头各自戴着一个宝塔，塞进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱嚼了起来，活像今年只有十岁。

尼禄说姬莉叶的秘籍，说关于玉米炸糕的做法，然后是玉米糊混奶酪炸饭团，再接着扯五年前但丁被炸面糊裹玉米糊裹腌橄榄裹肉馅小丸子坑得默默流泪的往事（也许橄榄是但丁不可说的弱点）。福图纳只是一个接近全封闭的小岛，物资绝没有丰富到可以开发出与壮丽宏伟的砖石大教堂相衬的伟大菜式，玉米粉产品（面、糊、饼）包一切（鸡肉、奶酪、火腿、菜丝、洋葱、番茄片、辣椒、肉酱等等）然后裁成三角形、粽子形、花形，再有煎、炸、煮的区别……浓郁热辣的味觉记忆流淌下来了，越说越觉得铝箔袋里瑟瑟发抖的几颗零食没有灵魂，况且再怎么巧用词汇，也没有实物来得熨帖。

偏偏妮可听得津津有味。尤其是尼禄几分钟里就把不多的存货彻底交代干净，只能讲幼年遇上的巡游马戏团造访顺带卖的蒜香盐蚕豆的时候——任何人都会对十岁前后只吃过一次的美味一往情深，更何况是兔崽子们三五成群挤在售票口，眼巴巴地猜测布帘后的声色犬马，那触碰禁忌的错觉就随着嫩嫩的豆子下了肚。可惜孤儿院的孩子怎么凑都凑不齐门票钱，只有异地香料清爽馥郁的滋味还留着。尼禄不觉得自己有多好的口才，不过看到妮可终于放松肩膀，不再点新的烟，便放下心来。

妮可吃着吃着就坐在了尼禄旁边，像一条没有气泵的气球舞星那样瘫在沙发上，过不了多久，她会锁好自己的眼睛，在腰酸背痛的同时睡上两个小时，直到蛮横无比的艺术缪斯把她从睡梦中踹醒。“你只能当个乖宝宝了，”她迷迷糊糊地总结，用手肘内侧擦了擦嘴，“如果在吃这件事上你没听从过黑暗的呼唤……”头哐当一歪，砸在尼禄肩膀上。

吃跟黑暗有个毛的关系，尼禄想。他知道经书里把暴食当成嫉妒攀比和挥霍无度的前哨，是刚刚开始的大罪，然而并不明白饮毛茹血跟原初欲望的联系。他只想知道这女人怎么拿他当枕头当得如此理所当然。

尼禄学着松鼠，小心翼翼地用唾液浸透玉米片再用门牙磨碎而不发出动静。V回来的时候，袋子里只剩下了最后两片。

月牙扎在夜云边上，很容易被忽视成一朵毛绒绒的灯花。诗人支着手杖走上踏板，柔和地道了句很高兴这里有个读书会。尼禄从小到大最受不得的就是书，听教义能当场睡过去，看拉丁文原典能酸出一口嗳气来。这团优雅的气旋——气场——气质，像被门缝夹扁了的影子似的慢慢地渗进车里，尼禄当场就屏息了10秒钟。

直到影子径直走到尼禄大马金刀敞开的两膝中间来，尼禄才发现自己在盯着地板：这就唤起了某种类似胆怯的情愫。尼禄察觉到之后抬头，没能看到意料之中的挑衅的反应。

V看上去不像是个喜欢零嘴的人，尼禄出于社交礼仪轻轻摇了摇Cheetos：“吃不？”在预想当中，V应当礼貌地拒绝，之后蹒跚着向淋浴间走去，参照以前发生过几次的对话，结局大同小异。

但是今晚，V似乎不满足于被赋予的角色定位。实在称不上明亮的光源被切割成菱形，投出模糊的光路，令人联想到剧场里的幽灵灯：演员和观众都离开了，唯独这光斑在诉说着允诺，代替人类等待下一次的喧闹；V踩在窗影交界，一半的身躯被黑暗遮盖，显得格外瘦削而没有实感；他把头撇向一侧（脖子下有条肌肉因此凸出，贴着薄薄的银光），好让浓密的发帘分开，露出左边疲惫的眼睛来；人依旧站在亲密得过分的距离当中，体温隔着布料贴在尼禄的膝盖内侧，不说不动，这样俯视着就已经透露出压迫的味道。

尼禄知道V方才进行过一场不大不小的杀戮，很可能没有什么意义，虫类怪物残余的鳞片、肉沫、血液组成了一层外壳，是被V呼唤来的铠甲，诗人离了它们便会不知所措，仅仅如此而已。诗意孤零零地栖息在V脑海的一角，在必要的时候拼接成紫色的魔力流动，却无法代替他自然的母语：哀悼的圣母坐在白色城堡上垂泪，翻涌的噩梦占据了黑色的半边棋盘，国王捏着冰凉的玉石兽像，唯有厮杀才是真正的诗篇。

  
V抬手去碰Cheetos袋子。尼禄扫了眼袋口，那里有一滩灰黑色的机油，但他什么也没说，任由它在诡异的墨色纹身上添了道长长的纹路。在V靠得那么近的时候，松垮垮的皮衣与身体的摩擦间带出的潮闷之气在尼禄鼻端擦过。在荫蔽下尼禄恍惚得到了瞬间的通感，他假装在用V的视角看待这个世界：V的嘴唇肿得像是所有血管都被灌满了，他一定是咬过什么又暖又湿的生肉，既不是因为贪心也不是因为好奇，只是生命本身需要这个行为掠夺他者的能量才能存续。跟用小刀撬开甲壳类，或者敲碎椰子壳，或者打开奇怪的易拉罐一样自然，唯独啜饮生鲜辛甜的汁液时的态度也许有些不一样。V一绺绺的头发间有不少擦伤的痕迹，那么，他是被生锈的巨刃带起的罡风刮倒了吧，又或者是躲避Fury的毒爪时狼狈地在地上滚过，好让奇怪的大猫切入刁钻的角度中，把敌人都绞成碎片。

  
“它……是干的，”V生涩地说，夹杂了轻微的咳嗽，“只有一点咸味。”

尼禄托着妮可的脑袋把她轻轻地推向沙发扶手。“我猜你有瞒着大家的小秘密，搞不好你偷偷咬了月亮一口，所以今晚才没有光。”他终于空出手来，慢慢摸索到V贴在身体两侧的胳膊，似乎真的抓住了沉浸在杀戮余味里的幽魂。他在揉搓间摸到了之前沾上的油渍，黏湿的触觉把两道思绪串联为同一个通路。

  
“来吧，如果你还饿着，我可以给你煮点热汤。”

  
END


End file.
